Pushed to the Edge
by kenziecaffrey
Summary: SUMMARY: Ryan was pushed to the edge. My take on why he tried to kill himself.. WARNINGS: Major spoilers for 'Happiness' & up to 'Compassion.' Rated T for cussing & suicide attempt. Thanks for reading! One-shot.


_**SUMMARY:** Ryan was pushed to the edge. My take on why he tried to kill himself.._

_**WARNINGS:** Major spoilers for 'Happiness' & up to 'Compassion.'_

_**PAIRINGS:** Slight Ryan being in love with Jenna. _

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I haven't seen any Wilfred fanfiction with the exception of one.. people were upset how there wasn't any, so I decided to write one. Enjoy! Also, I mentioned Ryan's dad, but I'm not exactly 100% sure if he is alive/Ryan has contact with him.. so please bear with me._

* * *

><p><em>Past:<em>

Ryan Newman had enough.

The first night, he lied in bed and thought about where he had gone wrong. He hated being a lawyer.. there was nothing against hating it, right?

His dad had blown up in his face & he had gotten a good slapping too. Kristen had been outraged at him. He felt like a failure.. It's not like his mom had been there for him either.

That night, he got in his car and left. He drove with shaking hands. "Pull yourself together.. you're a man. Men don't get worked up over things like this." He told himself.

He pulled over. He took large breaths. He closed his eyes tightly. His hands were shaking. He was never the kind of man to cry over little things, so he kept himself together. He kept things bottled up, whether he was with people or alone. He put his head on the steering wheel and looked out the window.

Ryan started his car back up and drove to his house, silently. He changed and crawled into bed. A single tear rolled down his cheek and then he lost it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, he received three angry voice mails from his family. Two from his father and one from Kristen. He put his hands on the counter and looked at his phone. He wondered if he should even call them back. In the middle of his thought, his phone started ringing. The caller ID said 'Kristen.'<p>

"Hello?" Ryan answered the phone.

Kristen replied, angrily. "Why weren't you answering dad & I's phone calls last night?"

Ryan frowned. "Because I was sick last night. Really sick, Kristen." He lied, smoothly. He really didn't want to have to deal with this right now.

"Bullshit, Ryan. You sound fine. I don't understand why you are doing this to us! Being a lawyer is something you wanted to do. You went to coll-."

Ryan interrupted her, angrily. "Dad wanted me to become a lawyer. Dad hauled me away to college. Dad made all the decisions. I never had a say in what I wanted to do. It's my life. You or dad don't run it." He slammed his cell phone down & threw it against a wall. He thought that probably wasn't the best idea after he did that.

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later..<em>

Kristen had landed Ryan a job at the hospital she worked at. He was going to be a "desk monkey." She had given him some pills to help relax him for his new jobs, but Ryan had a better idea.

After a day of working on his computer, he had finally finished his suicide note. Revised and ready. He smiled. "Nailed it." He said to himself.

His suffering didn't end that night though.

* * *

><p><em>Present..<em>

Ryan was somewhat happy. Not completely, but he would get there..eventually.

He was taking advice from a dog. He was in love with his neighbor. He was unemployed. He was finally getting along with his sister. He hadn't heard from his dad. And, he had reconnected with his mom..in a good time.

He was so glad his suicide attempt didn't work or he wouldn't be here, making best friends with his dog, falling in love with someone he couldn't have & making up with some of his family. He smiled to himself.

Ryan smoothed out his checkered shirt and put his jacket on over it. He grabbed a wine bottle and smiled confidently.

"Ready to go, mate? I do not want to miss those ribs that Jenna made. They taste as good as opossum ass. " Wilfred said over his shoulder.

Ryan nodded and smiled at him. "Ready if you are."

The two of them walked over to Jenna's house, ready for the dinner. Ryan was most excited about Drew not going to be there. He couldn't sit through another story of Drew being a jackass to someone else. Ryan was hoping to get to know Jenna a little more too.

After they finished their dinner and wine, they planned on going out to see a movie at the drive-in. Ryan figured it would be the perfect night.

He could start to like life again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> That was probably the worst one-shot I've ever written. It's really hard to get inside Ryan's mind.. whatever. Plus, I'm not exactly sure if Ryan is in love with Jenna, but I think he likes her A LOT. Thanks for reading & review!_


End file.
